


Packs Stick For Life

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha Alya Césaire, Alpha Chloé Bourgeois, Alpha Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Nino Lahiffe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Adrien Agreste, Pack Dynamics, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi





	1. Chapter 1

There was always a fight between whether Chat Noir was an alpha, omega, or beta. With the suits, there came a natural hormone blocker, one that forced their scents down. Unfortunately for the black cat, it didn’t _completely_ force it down, not as much as he had hoped. Especially when his heat makes him a lot more touchy than the girl originally thought he could be. She frowns, watching him press against her a little more.

 

Rena manages to laugh at the other, who was quietly purring at Ladybug’s gentle pats. “You’re like someone in heat, Chat. I thought the suits suppressed that crap.”

 

He frowns at the other, snapping away from Ladybug. “Well, I’m not sure? Maybe I’m just feeling extra attached tonight?”

 

Ladybug pauses. “Wait, you’re an omega?”

 

“Betas go through heat, too,” Carapace snaps, “or some of them do.”

 

Chat Noir frowns at his friends. “Did… Did you guys not know I was an omega?” There was genuine confusion, so pure and yet so  _not._ His confusion was genuine, yes, but there was a slight lilt at him knowing he had deceived them somewhat. “Really, did _no one_ know?”

 

Queen Bee frowns at him. “I thought you were an alpha, since you flirt with Ladybug so much!”

 

“Me, too,” Rena agrees.

 

Ladybug’s brows furrow as she moves back to petting the omega. “Hm, my kwami said that all the Ladybugs before me have been alphas or betas, as well as all the other miraculouses as well. Something about the kwamis preferring them to anyone else.” She shrugs halfheartedly, listening to the other’s quiet purr.

 

“My kwami said I’m the first omega to have a miraculous, yeah,” Chat agrees, his purr growing as Ladybug’s fingers flick to the bottom of his chin, “Makes sense. There’s still a lot of oppression for omegas, even today. When i’m outside of the suit, my parents are pretty big about no one knowing I was an omega. They covered it up a lot, even when I was a kid. They were both alphas, so.” He shrugs with a smile, leaning into the girl in red’s touch. “I’ve never started a heat while in my suit, though, so I’m not sure how this’ll turn out. It’ll probably be a bitch when I get out of it.”

 

“How long do your heats usually last?”

 

“Ladybug,” Queen Bee, squeaks, “You can’t just ask stuff like that!”

 

Chat snorts, shaking his head. “You’re an alpha, of _course_ you think that. Literally no omega cares if you ask. It’s actually seen as something nurturing, for someone to know how long so that they can take care of you during it and all. And it really depends, since mine are wild with the cover-up stuff my parents have me on.”

 

“Is it painful? The suppressants, I mean.”

 

“Sometimes. Honestly, Rena, it really just depends. There are drawbacks to it, like really strong and painful heats when they hit or occasional cramps that get super bad, but aside from that, it’s typically fine. Just sensitive as can be.”

 

“Seems harsh.”

 

Chat shrugs once again. “I’m used to it. Once I get out of there, I’ll tell the whole world if I can. I only have a few more years.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

The five were bonded. Adrien let silent whimpers befall him as Alya’s fingers pressed inside him, his knuckles a bright white. Chloé huffs, smiling as she peers at the two. “Be nice to him, Alya, this is his first time without that suppressant crap.” She still smiles at her lover, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, then Adrien’s. 

 

THe other chuckles. “I’m being nice and showing him a good time.” 

 

“We  _ just _ officially claimed him less than an hour ago, he’s sensitive,” Marinette yells from the kitchen. 

 

Adrien had just moved in with the group, finally out of his father’s house, out of his  _ life. _ There was going to be a lot of talk in the media, there already  _ was, _ but he couldn’t care less. He already knew how to keep his personal life the hell out of everything else, was already doing it. Adrien would make it,  _ they _ would make it. The past few years had been so incredibly painful on Adrien since the reveal of his father being Hawkmoth, but he had made it, he and his  _ lovers _ had made it. Things were rocky, sure, but they were good. The matter was kept between the six. No jail time was given, just a neutral amount of screaming from father and son. He had screamed at Gabriel for hours, fangs out and anger clear. 

 

But now one of his lovers is sufficiently pressing her thumb to his clit, smirking at the loud moan that pours out of his mouth. His heat was relentless, heavy and clear, eyes filled with lust. THings had changed, changed for the  _ better. _

 

-

 

“You’re officially a headliner once again,” Marinette yells from the living room, though she was instantly rushing to Adrien. She pulls him from his spot next to Nino and Chloé, Plagg resting on his shoulder as he’s jerked into the room, complaining the entire time. Marinette hushes him, turning the volume up on the television. 

 

_ “Adrien Agreste says that he is actually an omega, contrary to incredibly popular belief of him being an alpha. He says it was his choice to hide it because omegas have been so repressed through life, no matter who it was. He even gives the prime example of Chat Noir. After he came out, there was an uproar of both support and attacks.”  _

 

“You gave your fursona a shoutout,” Nino asks. 

 

Adrien snaps to the other, eyes wide as he begs, “Please  _ never _ phrase my hero personality as something like that  _ ever _ again?” 


End file.
